Recuerdos perdidos
by Maidijunior
Summary: Es el primer fic Sokkue en español del sitio que no sea un One.Shot Zutara y Taang. "Pasada la guerra me desmayé, estube con alguien, no recuerdo con quien. Un recuerdo perdido hoy encontraré. Buscaré con quién estube ese día, ese ayer"Sokka
1. Capítulo 1: Secuestro

**¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Maydeth. Amo el zutara y el sokkue así que decidí crear un fic sobre ellos. Bueno, en este fic hay más sokkue que zutara, pero en realidad soy más fan del zutara. Los fans del sukka (Suki & Sokka) No lo mal entiendan, pues Suki es muy tierna, sino que me agradó mucho la idea de amor espíritu-humano. También habrá taang ya que me encanta y además de daría lástima que Aang quedara solo. Sé que muchos odian el sokkue, pero no me interesa, yo lo amo y es lo que cuenta. Hoy me atrevo a hacer el primer fic Sokkue en español de todo el sitio que no sea One-Shot (en estos días estuve revisando y me encontré que en español no existe NINGÚN fic sokkue de más de un capítulo) ¡Gracias! **

**Recuerdos perdidos.**

** Autora: Maydeth Paola Valera Fuentes**

** Capitulo 1: Secuestro. **

Una noche fría pasaba en Kioshy, y el silencio inundaba aquella isla del Reino Tierra, dentro de ella, un joven ojiazul y moreno soñaba, recordando algo que había pasado: después de pasada la guerra, este mismo chico había sufrido un desmayo del cual se desconocía la causa y se sentía en otro mundo, después del desmayo en su mente pasaron varias imágenes en las cuales el claramente se veía acompañado aunque la figura de su acompañante era casi imperceptible por lo rápido que éstas pasaban, en ese momento el muchacho despertó del sueño que tenía y se preguntó a sí mismo:

– ¿Qué paso ese día que me desmayé?–. El joven trató de tranquilizarse y fue en busca de la cocina para tomar leche en un intento por dormir.

Mientras el caminaba resonaban en el pasillo sus pisadas y no bastándole con eso, al llegar a la cocina hizo todo un alboroto tratando de buscar la leche. Al fin la había encontrado cuando…

– ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto Sokka?–preguntó una voz femenina, que Sokka no reconoció.

Sokka se asustó y dejo caer el frasco de leche, que se quebró. Instintivamente el guerrero se dio vuelta y vio a Suki.

–Oh, lo siento, no te vi llegar, perdóname por la leche.

–No es nada ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?– preguntó la chica.

–Nada Suki, solo fue que tuve un mal sueño y me levanté a buscar leche para ver si así me duermo y… ¿Qué haces tú también despierta? ¿También tienes pesadillas?

–No tontín–rió la guerrera– ¿Cómo crees que voy a dormir con todo el ruido que haces?

–Lo siento–Sokka se sonrojó aún más y se llevo una mano al cuello, apenado.

El muchacho notó como lo miraba la Suki así que se le acercó, le dio un leve beso y se fue a dormir, la muchacha se ruborizó por aquel beso y también se fue a dormir.

Sokka estaba muy cansado, pero notó lo vacío que el sintió ese beso, era la primera vez que besaba a Suki y no se sentía completo, ese sueño le reclamaba que había alguien más, Sokka estaba realmente confundido.

Pero Sokka no era el único perturbado y confundido por sus sueños, en otra nación estaba un chico, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que soñaba con el día en que salvó a su mejor amiga de un rayo de Azula, no recordaba el dolor, sino la felicidad en la cara de Katara, pero con una variación ella le decía _"Te amo"_. Zuko se despertó sobresaltado y, eran alrededor de las 6:00 am. Zuko estaba confundido _'No, es imposible, mi novia es Mai desde que éramos niños, además Katara es la novia de Aang y aunque tuviera posibilidades no le haría eso'_

* * *

–Buenos días Aang– dijo Katara, Aang se limitó a sonreírle y saludarla con la mano, ellos se hallaban de vacaciones en Omashu, y notaban su noviazgo avanzar, eran felices, pero extrañaban a sus amigos.

–Oye Katara… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Toph, a Zuko y a Sokka? Es que ya extraño mucho a los chicos

–Está bien pero asegúrate de que Appa no se quede dormido en el camino

–Está bien–dijo Aang, a la vez que se reía con Katara

Ellos emprendieron el viaje, Appa iba más rápido de lo normal y como partieron en la mañana, llegaron a la ciudad al atardecer, fueron a la casa de la ciega, ellos los recibieron cálidamente, en especial Toph.

– ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta?–dijo ella sonriendo. A esta pregunta Aang asintió pero Katara dijo que se iba a quedar.

–No importa Katara, te puedes quedar–dijo Aang. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katara, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Toph se ruborizaba cada vez que el soltaba una palabra. Ella era valiente, pero no podía decírselo, pues sabía que él estaba enamorado de Katara, lo amaba, pero en secreto.

Toph y Aang salieron a pasear

–Aang… – ella ya se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía por él.

– ¿Qué?

–Yo…

Toph no pudo terminar la frase, una enmascarada, aparentemente anciana, bloqueó su chi y el de Aang, haciéndolos caer paralizados.

– ¿Qué… qué… qué quieres?–con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Aang logró articular la pregunta.

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, secuestrar a la hija de los Bei Fong y cobrar una recompensa de… digamos unas 5000 piezas de oro…

–T… t… t… Toph– balbuceó Aang– te juro que iré por ti.

La maestra luchaba en van por tratar de moverse… pero no pudo…

* * *

–Señora, ¿No cree que Aang y Toph tardan mucho?–preguntó Katara.

–Sí, lo mejor será que vaya por ella.

–No se preocupe, yo iré–Katara sonrió y la mujer correspondió al gesto.

No había pasado mucho desde que Katara salió cuando encontró a Aang tirado.

–Aang ¿Qué te pasa?– dijo la ojiazul.

– ¿Ka… ka… Katara?

–Aang ¿Qué tienes?

–Es… es… estoy pa… paralizado

Katara no necesito más, sacó el agua de su reserva y curó a Aang en las costillas, pues con mucho esfuerzo él se las estaba señalando. Aang hizo un gesto de dolor y luego se calmó, rápidamente se arrodilló y se echó a llorar encima de Katara.

–Es mi culpa, debí hacer algo, no debí permitir que se la llevaran

Katara llevo a Aang a la casa de los Bei Fong, los padres de Toph se percataron que no la traían y preguntaron dónde estaba ella, Aang sintió las lágrimas derramarse y corrió a el cuarto de visitas, Katara lo siguió dejando atónitos a la pareja.

–Aang, ¿Qué pasó?– dijo Katara.

–Nosotros salimos a pasear, ella me iba a decir algo cuando vino una anciana y le dio unos golpes que bloquearon su chi y la paralizó, igual que a mí, si yo hubiera hecho algo– Aang no pudo más, las lágrimas corrieron por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

–Yo pensaba que solo Ty lee podía hacer eso…

–No, esa mujer también lo sabe.

–Sería imposible vencerla, bloquearía mi chi–lamentó Katara

– ¡Se lo juré! Juré que iría por ella ¡y lo cumpliré!– el monje estalló en llanto.

–Oye, podemos combatir fuego con fuego

– ¿Ah?

–Busquemos a Ty lee– dijo seriamente Katara.

–Está bien– El par se quedó dormido puesto que ya había anochecido

* * *

– ¡¿Secuestrada?!– dijeron al unísono la rica pareja

–Sí, Toph fue secuestrada y pedirán una recompensa…–dijo Aang

–Pues pagaré– interrumpió el padre de Toph.

–No, si lo hacen no se las devolverá, pedirá más y más, pero tenemos un plan, viajar a Kioshy en busca de una amiga que posee las mismas habilidades que la anciana y rescatarla–confirmó Katara.

–Regresaremos mañana, le juré a Toph ir por ella–el monje aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no era de menos, creía que era su culpa.

–Está bien– respondió Poppy Bei Fong

Aang y Katara ya habían empacado todo y salieron a Kioshy, naturalmente hubieran tardado semanas pero Aang apuraba el bisonte que cada vez iba más rápido.

* * *

Había anochecido y la luna estaba llena, Sokka había decidido pasear por el jardín para ver si conciliaba el sueño, el guerrero se detuvo entre unas flores y se sentó a observar la luna**(n/a: Recuerden que Yue es la luna)**, de repente le invadió un dolor de cabeza, se puso las manos en ella y cerró los ojos, recordó estar paseando con una mujer.

–Yu… yu… ¿Yue?–balbuceó el ojiazul.

De repente a su mente vino un recuerdo, algo que no sabía, un **_recuerdo perdido:_** caminaba con Yue en otro mundo, en un ambiente muy parecido al del pantano donde tuvo una visión de ella, solo que estaba seguro de que esto fue después de desmayarse, el dolor de cabeza cesó y el guerrero abrió sus ojos divisando la figura de un bisonte volador.

– ¿Aang?– se preguntó a si mismo mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Aquí está mi primera entrega espero que les haya gustado déjenme muchos reviews, ya saben, si no recibo no subiré el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo fue de introducción aquí les dejo adelantos del siguiente capi.**

**–Yue se aparece. **

**–El sukka toma un giro interesante.**

**–Sokka estuvo en el mundo de los espíritus.**

**–La mujer que raptó a Toph fue la que le enseñó a Ty lee a bloquear chi.**

**–La anciana conoce a Hama.**

**–También es de la tribu agua del sur.**


	2. Capítulo 2: En el mundo de los espíritus

**Ya traje el nuevo capítulo de Recuerdos perdidos. Gracias a Arturo Z4 y a Nieve Taisho por haberme apoyado.**

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí está el capítulo:**

**Recuerdos perdidos.**

**Autora: Maydeth Valera.**

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿En el mundo de los espíritus?!**

—Hola guerreras… ¿Y Sokka?

—Detrás de ti Katara—dijo Suki riéndose.

—Hola Aang, hola Katara.

—Sokka—dijo el par abrazándolo, esa fue la primera vez que Aang pronunciaba palabra desde comenzado el viaje.

El ojigris se quedó hablando con las guerreras, pero no pensaba decir el motivo de su viaje hasta el día siguiente, Sokka apartó a su hermana.

—Kata…—Sokka apenas había comenzado con esa frase pero Katara lo interrumpió.

—Si quieres que te preste dinero solo dímelo, no tienes que andar con tus "hermanita" o "kata" u otras cosas

—No, no es eso… es que… ¿Te acuerdas el día que me desmayé?

Katara asintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

—Unas… no sé… ¿Cuatro horas?

— ¡¿Cuatro horas?! Bien, ¿No hice algún gesto extraño en ese tiempo?

—Bueno, parecías hablar con alguien

—Hola ¿De qué hablan?—interrumpió Aang.

Sokka arqueó la ceja y se colocó la mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

—Aang, Aang, Aang—dijo Sokka en un tono molestamente pomposo— ¿Reconocerías un ambiente azul, con cosas raras, animales jamás vistos…?

—Mmm… me suena a mundo de los espíritus

— ¡¿En el mundo de los espíritus?!—exclamó Sokka—No, yo no pude estar allí

— ¡¿Estuviste en el mundo de los espíritus?!—gritaron Aang y Katara al tiempo, creyéndose inmediatamente lo que dijo Sokka.

—No… no estoy seguro, creo que tan solo fueron alucinaciones.

—Déjame ver—dijo y luego con una sonrisa orgullosa añadió—después de todo soy el avatar.

"Ya se le están subiendo los humos a la cabeza" pensó Katara.

Aang colocó su mano en el rostro de Sokka, de pronto a Sokka le brillaban los ojos, al igual que a Aang, parecía como si ambos estuvieran en estado avatar. En la mente de Aang pasó en cámara rápida el paseo de Sokka con Yue, el ojigris soltó a Sokka rápidamente.

— ¡Estabas con Yue!—el monje no pudo evitar gritarlo, Sokka le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Shhh… no quiero que Suki se entere.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó Katara.

—Es que… es que… creo que me estoy… me… enamoré de Yue.

Aang y Katara abrieron mucho los ojos, ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

En ese preciso instante Aang pareció entrar en estado avatar por 1 segundo.

—Yu… yu… Yue está aquí—balbuceó Aang.

— ¡Miren!— gritó Katara señalando al lago.

El agua de ese estanque parecía ser manipulada, dibujando la forma de una mujer, seguido de un brillo en el líquido y de la aparición de la figura de Yue.

Sokka no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo hacia Yue, pero para desgracia de él, Suki llegó, justo a tiempo para ver como Sokka besaba a la princesa.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!— dijo Suki corriendo y a la vez llorando.

Sokka abrió mucho los ojos, entonces el agua que hizo a Yue se desarmó dejando empapado al guerrero.

Suki seguía corriendo, antes de llegar se limpió las lágrimas.

—La luna está hermosa—la del comentario fue Ty lee.

— ¡Odio la luna!—gritó Suki cerrando tras sí la puerta bruscamente, Ty lee solo encogió los hombros.

* * *

Sokka se hallaba llorando arrodillado, con Aang y Katara consolándolo, entonces sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó y se encontró con Yue.

—Vámonos—susurró Katara hacia Aang. El asintió y se fueron. Sokka se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a recordarte lo que pasó en el mundo de los espíritus.

— ¿Ah?

—Bueno, yo todas las noches de luna llena te observaba, también estuve allí cuando besaste a Suki, creía que me habías olvidado, pero me di cuenta que me seguías amando…

— ¿Pero cómo?—interrumpió Sokka.

—Por la forma en que la amabas, me di cuenta que eso solo era por llenar un vacío que había en tu alma, un vacío que YO dejé—Yue respiró—así que cuando se acabó la guerra, yo… yo decidí invocarte al mundo de los espíritus, todo anduvo bien hasta que Katara usó curación para traerte de nuevo al mundo humano, y como la que te llevó al mundo de los espíritus no fue la misma que te trajo de vuelta no recordabas nada, hasta hace poco, que te toqué la mente para que recordaras.

—Te amo—dijo Sokka.

—Desearía poder quedarme.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Se acerca el amanecer.

Ella se disponía a irse cuando Sokka la agarró suavemente de la muñeca, entonces se besaron, pero resulta que a mitad de besó amaneció, y Yue se desvaneció.

* * *

Suki se hallaba llorando, de repente tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase

—Suki…

— ¡Vete!

—Por favor…

— ¡Que te largues Sokka!

—Cinco minutos solamente—dijo Sokka arrodillándose.

Suki volteó el rostro.

—Cuatro.

Ellos se sentaron y Sokka le limpió las lágrimas a Suki.

—Suki… mira, yo sé que me merezco que me odies, es que confundí mis sentimientos, creí sentir algo por ti, pero no era lo que en realidad sentía, no te pido que no me odies, sino que no la odies a ella, ella no tiene la culpa, porque es mía de no decirte. Por favor, perdónala.

Suki sonrió.

—No te odio ni a ti, ni a ella—dijo Suki abrazándolo.

— ¿Amigos?—

—Sí—dijo ella separándose, pero aún dolida.

* * *

—Ty lee, tienes que acompañarnos—dijo Katara (ya había amanecido)

— ¿Por qué?—

Aang sintió como si unos clavos le atravesaran el corazón.

—A Toph la… la secuestraron—dijo él mientras lloraba. Si, últimamente lloraba mucho. Pero la ausencia de Toph era más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Ellos estaban paseando, y una anciana bloqueó su chi, llevándose a Toph.

—Maestra Kuraya…—masculló Ty lee entre dientes.

— ¿Ah?—

Ty lee bajó la mirada.

—Era muy joven…. —

**—Flash Back—**

_Ty lee se hallaba sentada en una banca, no tenía más de 6 años._

_— ¿Qué pasa niña?_

_— ¿Ah?—dijo la pequeña Ty lee arqueando la ceja— ¿La conozco?_

_—Disculpa, no me presenté, soy Kuraya._

_—Yo Ty lee— dijo pero sin quitar la vista del suelo._

_— ¿Qué tienes?_

_Ella suspiró._

_—Son mis hermanas, son exactamente iguales a mí, quisiera poder hacer algo que ellas no_

_—Yo te puedo enseñar algo_

_— ¿Ah?_

_—Se llama bloquear chi, yo lo inventé, ¿Quisieras aprender?_

_—Si—dijo Ty lee con una sonrisa._

**2 meses después…**

_—Listo, ya dominas el arte a la perfección_

_—Sí, ¿Y ahora qué?_

_—Vamos a… vas a… vas a ayudarme a secuestrar a Azula._

_—No, eso está mal ¡Ella es mi amiga!_

_— ¡Vas a ayudarme!—gritó la anciana coléricamente._

_Ty lee se echó a correr._

_—No escaparás—la anciana le dio un golpe en el estómago y se llevó a Ty lee arrastrada, sin amarrarla._

_Llegaron a un lugar muy descuidado, a Ty lee se le había pasado el efecto de los golpes, trató de correr pero comenzó a hacer movimientos en contra de su voluntad._

_—Ty lee, te presento a Hama, maestra sangre._

_A Ty lee la fueron acercando hacia ella, cuando estuvo cerca, ella trató de usar su fuerza de voluntad y bloqueó tanto a Hama como a Kuraya, luego corrió._

**—Fin Flash Back—**

—Me siento tan avergonzada de aprender de ella—dijo Ty lee.

—No te preocupes, yo también aprendí de alguien horrible, es tal Hama me enseñó la sangre control— dijo Katara a modo de consolación, Aang seguía sin hablar.

—Bueno, vámonos— dijo Ty lee.

Se montaron en Appa.

—Sokka ¿No vienes?—

— ¡No!

— ¡Adiós!—gritó Ty lee.

**¿Qué tal me quedó? Bueno, les doy un adelanto: En el siguiente capi azula aparece y… ¡Comienza el zutara! Bien, déjenme reviews. ¡Bye! **

**Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nieve Taisho: jejeje si la publiqué. Bueno, aquí estuvo el capi que esperabas :P**

**ArturoZ4: Gracias por el apoyo. Sabía que no les interesaría la pareja así que no te preocupes :) **


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Azula?

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les tengo mi tercera entrega. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de veras que me hacen feliz, voy a decirles algo que tal vez los decepcione: Toph no aparecerá en un par de capítulos o tal vez más. Bueno, en esta entrega ya viene la acción y, como el título lo delata, aparece la loca de Azula (si alguno se pregunta, ella aún porta el uniforme de la nación del fuego), ah… y quiero aclarar (para los que no estaban seguros) que esto es después de la serie y que no cambia nada de la serie.**

**Recuerdos perdidos**

**Autora: Maydeth Paola Valera Fuentes**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Azula?**

Era una noche oscura y tranquila en la Nación del fuego, una densa niebla emanaba desde el suelo y el silencio reinaba sobre el jardín del palacio, de repente se oyó el ruido de unas hojas y pasó una sombra de alguien por los pasillos. En su recámara el Señor del Fuego Zuko estaba durmiendo hasta que se oyó un gemido de un soldado, al instante Zuko y Mai se despertaron.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— exclamaron al unísono la pareja.

En un instante Mai y Zuko salieron corriendo a los pasillos **(n/a: claro que primero Mai cogió sus cuchillos, shurikens o lo que sea)** cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al correr se encontraron con la "apreciada hermanita menor de Zuko" Azula no parecía estar loca, más bien parecía que hubiera recuperado la cordura y, claro, su horrible personalidad. Tenía el peinado que solía usar cuando era princesa solo que sin la diara (la flama de fuego).

— ¡Azula!— gritó Mai

— ¿Co… co… como escapaste?— dijo con mucha dificultad Zuko ante semejante sorpresa.

—Fue muy sencillo Zuzu, hace un mes que recupere la cordura, pero seguí fingiendo locura hasta hoy, luego disparé rayos a todos y vine hasta aquí—dijo y después añadió sarcásticamente— Ah, claro me detuve a peinarme para estar presentable ante el "gran Señor del Fuego Zuko"—dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

En ese instante Azula dio una patada de fuego…

— ¡Aléjate Mai!—gritó Zuko y Mai, obediente, se alejó.

Había algo raro en la batalla, era casi una réplica exacta de la última vez que habían luchado, parecía que Azula tratara de revivir este instante…

Azula lanzó un puño de fuego, Zuko apenas y tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar el ataque con dos de ellos, cada uno mantuvo su ataque hasta que el fuego se extinguió. Azula, como siempre precipitada, se apresuró a lanzar varias patadas pero Zuko las evadió de una forma que dejó a Mai boquiabierta y siguieron así hasta que Azula decidió rodear a Zuko, comienzó invadiéndolo por el costado izquierdo haciendo que Zuko tuviera que reforzar su postura y seguir lanzando fuego.

Zuko paró un momento, Azula se hallaba exhausta pero no se dio por vencida, dio un paso atrás y formó una línea de fuego demasiado grande. Su hermano lanzó una llamarada de fuego a cada uno de sus costados provocando que ese improvisado látigo se dividiera a la mitad, la respiración de Azula se agitaba cada vez más y ella se hallaba arrodillada pero Zuko mantenía su postura firme, aunque agotado. El chico lanzó dos llamaradas de fuego de un mismo puño, estas se enroscaban la una con la otra. Azula, sin emplear su fuego control, las esquivó, prosiguió a levantarse y lanzar puños de fuego.

Zuko levantó, mientras saltaba, una cortina de fuego. Como la ex-princesa seguía lanzando fuego como loca al piso, Zuko aterrizó con las manos en punta y separó todo el fuego a la mitad, sin dañarse. Azula decidió rodearlo, de nuevo, y Zuko trataba de lanzarle fuego con sus puños pero no acertaba directo en Azula, Zuko se tiró y con los pies creó una onda de fuego que se extendió por todo el lugar ocasionando que Azula cayera. La muchacha se levantó y creó un rayo **(n/a: Igual que la última vez)** y como una táctica sucia, lo disparó hacia Mai **(n/a: Lo repito, igual que la última vez)**, y apenas terminó de hacerlo (ni siquiera había llegado a Mai el primero)comenzó otro y también lo disparó, Zuko trató de llegar y desviarlo como lo había hecho el día que estuvo con Katara, desafortunadamente no llegó a tiempo para hacerlo.

Mai quedó tendida en el suelo, Zuko se volteó y disparó una bola de fuego pero Azula había desaparecido.

* * *

—Aang, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó Katara.

El ojigris parecía sumido en otro mundo y no respondió.

— ¡¿Aang?!

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó?— dijo el monje como si hubiese despertado de un sueño.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Ehhh… no lo sé, siento que tengo que ir a la Nación del Fuego… es como… como si me llamara…

—No hay tiempo Aang— cortó Ty lee.

—Repito: siento como si me llamara, así como cuando Katara, Sokka y yo terminamos en el pantano

—Ty lee tiene razón, no hay tiempo

—La última vez que no hicimos caso terminamos arrastrados por un torbellino— dijo y luego con una sonrisa pícara añadió: — ¿No quieres que eso vuelva a pasar o sí?

—Está bien— dijo de mala gana Katara— pero deberíamos acampar, ya casi es media noche

—No, solo faltan unos minutos para llegar

— ¿Quieres que nos abran la puerta a media noche?

—Sí

En ese momento ellos divisaron el palacio.

—Baja Appa— dijo Aang.

El bisonte obedeció, Aang lo dejó afuera y entró al palacio, no había guardias, lo que extraño a Aang. Katara tocó la puerta y esta estaba abierta.

—Algo sucedió aquí— dijo Ty lee al observar al devastado palacio.

Subieron al segundo piso y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Zuko arrodillado en el suelo llorando con el cuerpo de Mai en sus brazos.

— ¡Zuko, ¿Qué ha pasado?!— Exclamó Katara.

—Está muerta, Mai está muerta— dijo Zuko con mucha dificultad pero sin parar de llorar.

— ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!—gritó Ty lee mientras unas lágrimas traviesas atravesaban su rostro.

—A… a… a… —comenzó a decir Zuko pero el llanto no lo dejo terminar.

— ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?!—

Aang decidió interferir.

— ¡Déjalo!—dijo mientras agarraba a Ty lee— no es su culpa…

— ¡Si la es!—interrumpió Zuko—Azula le disparó un rayo y no pude hacer nada.

Katara sacó el agua de su cantimplora y trató de curar a Mai, pero no interrumpió a Zuko.

—Zuko, se lo que se siente, pero por más que te acuses no es cierto— en ese momento el joven avatar apretó sus puños para contener el llanto, pero fue en vano— a Toph la secuestraron y creí que era mi culpa pero ya sé que no la es.

—Zuko, perdóname, no pude sanarla— interrumpió Katara con una voz ronca, culpándose y llorando.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, un cuadro muy triste, todos lloraban **(n/a: Aang por recordar a Toph, Zuko por que creía que era su culpa, Ty lee por ver a Mai muerta y Katara por no haber podido sanarla).**

—Vaya, vaya, el avatar, sus amigos y el "gran" señor del fuego Zuko— dijo una voz femenina muy familiar.

Al instante todos cesaron de llorar e instintivamente voltearon, encontrándose con la viva imagen de Azula. En seguida todos tomaron sus poses de batalla pero a Azula parecía no importarle.

—Ustedes salgan, yo la distraeré— ordenó Aang.

—Pero…— comenzó a decir Katara.

— ¡Salgan!— gritó el monje.

_'No puedo matarla, así que le quitaré el fuego control'_ Pensaba Aang. Sus amigos huyeron… justo a tiempo para el ataque de Azula.

Azula se auto-disparó al tercer piso, con ayuda de un rayo, que apuntó hacia Aang.

Desde allí le disparó otra vez al chico, pero él solamente lo esquivó, antes de que el monje terminara su salto Azula disparó otro rayo a la parte en que Aang iba a caer lo que obligó al niño a usar su aire-control para extinguir el fuego.

Azula no paró de disparar rayos, y entonces comenzó a hacer y disparar fuego azul, Aang corrió y se escondió tras un poste, la ex-princesa incendió al improvisado "refugio" ocasionando que este se destruyera, Aang corrió hacia otro poste, pero calló. Encontró una reserva de agua _'No puedo seguir esquivando, tengo que atacar' _entonces Aang cogió el agua y la disparó hacia Azula, pero para sorpresa de él, Azula no se encontraba allí, volteó hacia atrás, Azula venía patinando en fuego, el monje decidió coger más agua y la congelaba para "patinar" en el hielo, trataba de esquivar a Azula hasta que ella creo una línea (similar a la que usó con Zuko), ocasionando que Aang callera _'Tengo que entrar en estado avatar'_ pensó, entonces creó un refugio de roca y meditó, en ese instante entró al estado avatar. Logró llegar a Azula y con una mano toco la cabeza y con la otra el pecho, entonces, de los ojos y la boca de Azula salió un rayo negro, y a Aang uno azul, paso lo que debía pasar, Azula quedó mal herida y tendida en el suelo.

* * *

—Deberíamos irnos—dijo Ty lee.

—No, vamos a regresar al palacio y buscar a Aang.

No se dijo más, entraron al palacio y subieron al segundo piso, allí encontraron a Azula tendida.

—Aang ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Ty lee.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— fue la respuesta del monje.

—No podíamos irnos sin ti— respondió Katara.

—De igual forma no importa, derrotaste a Azula—intervino Zuko— y… ¿La mataste?

— No, le quité su fuego-control

—Llevémosla a una celda.

— ¡Guardias!— exclamó Zuko

Al instante, unos cuantos guardias escoltaron a Azula a su celda y los sirvientes arreglaron el segundo piso, que era el único que estaba incendiado, para cosa de las 5:00 am todo estaba como si nada, excepto que faltaba Mai, el grupo se quedó a dormir.

* * *

Ya amanecía, todos desayunaban, menos Zuko.

—Te duele la perdida de Mai ¿no?—preguntó Katara que, al igual que todos, había notado el distanciamiento de Zuko.

—SÍ—respondió Zuko cabizbajo.

Así continuó Zuko, cabizbajo y sus palabras eran monosílabos sí, no, allá, etc. Eran como las 9:00 am ya estaban listos para marcharse, cuando Katara vio a Zuko sentarse triste a alimentar a los patos-tortuga del lago, la chica se conmovió y fue donde Aang.

—Aang, tengo que quedarme

— ¿Por qué Katara?—respondió.

—Zuko está muy mal, debo quedarme a hacerle compañía

—Si tú lo quieres

Ty lee y Aang partieron, y Katara se quedó con Zuko.

* * *

**¡Por dios! ¿Qué le he hecho a Mai?, si, la he matado. No lo tomen a mal, es que necesitaba que alguien cercano a Zuko muriera para que Katara se quedara con él.**

**Ustedes: ¿A si? Entonces porque no solo que enfermara por el rayo.**

**Yo: Bueno, porque hay una sorpresa desgarradora en el siguiente capítulo, y necesitaba un muerto, ya verán de que trata, no escogí a Iroh porque era simpático, pero pensé que fuera Mai para que se hiciera más fácil el zutara, hay algo desgarrador en el siguiente capítulo, pista: Zuko cree que su vida es miserable y… pasa lo que tiene que pasar…**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**ArturoZ4: ¡Gracias! Bueno. Ya continuaré las otras historias :) Y sí, los personajes son muy chillones :P Pero yo no soy muy sensible en eso. De hecho, en la vida real, odio lo cursi. Jejeje**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Nieve?

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que el capi salió difícil de escribir XD Jajaja y pues también quería hacer un capi largo :) Pero ustedes son los que deciden si este cap lo es o no lo es. De verdad, jamás pensé que este fic alcanzara algún review, pues ya me había dado cuenta de que no existía ningún fic Sokkue en español que no fuera de más de un capítulo. Así que agradezco su interés :)**

**Recuerdos Perdidos.**

**Autora: Maydeth Paola Valera Fuentes-DA**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Nieve?**

Había anochecido. Sokka se hallaba sentado, al lado del lago donde había besado a Yue. Preguntándose una y otra y otra vez « ¿Yue vendrá? » y luego añadiendo «Quiero que vengas» Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que Suki estaría haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

La guerrera estaba con la ventana abierta, para sentir la brisa de la noche, sentada, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. La brisa movía las cortinas y su cabello, separándolo lo suficiente para que no tocara su rostro, bajó una de las manos a la sábana de seda para sentir su suave y húmedo tacto, húmedo a causa del rocío. Por su rostro, casi de manera imperceptible, había pequeñas goticas que, al igual que la humedad de la sábana de seda, eran causadas por el rocío, por la noche, por ella…

Suspiró. Por su mejilla corrió una gotica de agua más grande y más brillante que las otras, proveniente de sus ojos; una lágrima. Ahogó un sollozo mientras seguía observando a la luna; observándola a ella. No con odio ni con rencor, como se lo había prometido a Sokka, que no la odiaría. No. No la odiaba, tan solo la miraba con melancolía.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la luna pareció hacerse más pequeña y tomar un brillo tenuemente dorado. Suki supo exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

—Hola Yue—dijo lastimeramente, secando su lágrima y con ella, parte del rocío que cubría su pálido rostro. Pero no se molestó en girarse y darle la cara a su acompañante.

—Hola Suki… yo…

—No tienes por qué disculparte—la cortó. Suki se sentó de forma normal y se giró hacia Yue. Todo su rostro expresaba determinación… determinación de entregar a Sokka con tal de que él pudiera seguir feliz. Con Yue… y no con ella.

Pero lo que importaba era la felicidad de Sokka. Comparada con la suya… En realidad, la suya no importaba. Su sufrimiento no sería nada comparado con la belleza de la ingenua sonrisa de Sokka, de su lobo guerrero.

Esa sonrisa que antes era suya, pero que ahora pertenecía a esa mujer, o mejor dicho espíritu, que tenía enfrente de ella… Cuanto no daría Suki por ser Yue… Cuanto no daría ella por tener el amor, el hermoso amor de Sokka.

Yue suspiró, conocía los pensamientos de la muchacha. Entonces comenzó a cantar dulce, melodiosa y suavemente… tan suave que no era más que un susurro…

—_Extraño escuchar tu dulce voz_

_Cada palabra que me enamoró_

_Extraño escuchar que me hablas al dormir_

Se hizo silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales sólo se oía la brisa que mecía suavemente el cabello de Suki. Al final, Suki decidió continuar la canción.

—_Extraño tu aroma en mi habitación_

_Sentir tu presencia dondequiera que voy_

_Extraño saber que te tengo cerca de mi_

Yue sonrió y ambas cantaron, lo más bajo que ellas pudieron el resto de la canción:

_No quiero seguir un segundo más lejos de ti_

_Quiero estar junto a ti_

_Que tu mano me lleve muy lejos de aquí_

_Quiero estar junto a ti_

_Pues no vale la pena vivir sino cerca de ti_

La voz de Suki se quebró en el último verso… No hubo más diálogo, Yue se desvaneció pues ya se había disculpado, y lo había hecho de la forma más hermosa que hay en el mundo. Suki secó sus lágrimas y se acostó, se acostó sobre el colchón cubierto superficialmente de rocío. Con la canción y al notar que el suelo estaba seco, supo que el rocío… eran las lágrimas de Yue.

—Cuida a Sokka—murmuró Suki antes de quedar profundamente dormida. Y entonces el viento pareció responderle diciendo: "Claro que lo haré" pero Suki no lo escuchó.

* * *

Sokka había notado que la luna se había hecho pequeña, pero no le había dado mayor importancia.

_Sokka…_

Miró a todas partes, el viento parecía haber susurrado su nombre…

— ¡Sokka! —exclamó alguien en voz baja… como… una niña… Se oyó un "Shhh" y luego hubo silencio total.

Sokka, más que asustado, estaba estupefacto. Pasaron un par de minutos y el guerrero negó con las cabeza, tan solo debieron ser alucinaciones… seguro estaba somnoliento, nada más.

Pero, de por debajo del puente del lago salió Yue, sonriendo, aunque mojando su vestido de las rodillas para abajo. Salió del lago y se sentó al lado de Sokka, ambos quedaron mirando fijamente la luna, como perdidos… hasta que Sokka se dio cuenta de algo.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que eras la luna física.

—Soy la luna Sokka.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que sigues allá en el cielo?

La chica suspiró, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo.

—Esa no soy yo—Ante la mirada desconcertada del joven, siguió—es nuestra hija.

Sokka quedó completamente estupefacto y, como a los diez segundos, fue que reaccionó.

—Es decir… yo… tu y yo…

—Sí. Estuvimos juntos.

—Pe… pero yo… ¿Hace cuanto?

—Un año y nueve meses, en el mundo de los espíritus.

—Tiene un año…—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al guerrero.

—Bueno… no exactamente… ¡Nieve!

— ¿Nieve?

Sokka notó que la luna desapareció del cielo. Y, al otro lado de él, aparecía una jovencita con los ojos dorados y su pelo blanco. El pelo blanco de su madre y con la piel pálida. Lo único diferente de la niña con su madre era que la chiquilla tenía los ojos dorados, y, por supuesto, que la pequeña aparentaba 12 o 13 años.

Nieve. Ese era su nombre, el nombre de su hija. Sokka seguía mirándola estupefacto.

—Papá…—dijo tímidamente la niña. Sokka no la dejó terminar y la abrazó fuertemente, como si la reconociera.

Comenzaron a hablar y Yue le explicó a Sokka sus dudas. La niña tenía los ojos dorados porque era hija de un espíritu y un humano y parecía de 12 o 13 años (y era tan madura cómo alguien de esa edad (o sea, no tan infantil pero tampoco tan madura)) porque en el mundo de los espíritus los niños en el primer año crecían un año por mes. Luego dejaban de crecer hasta los doce años y allí comenzaban a crecer lo que en la tierra llamarían "normalmente". Duraron así toda la noche, hasta que comenzó a acercarse el amanecer.

—Nieve, tenemos que irnos cariño.

La niña se puso triste.

— ¡Quiero quedarme con Sokka, mamá!

Yue le sonrió al guerrero.

—Bueno, pero regresas mañana conmigo, no quiero que algún espíritu se dé cuenta de tu ausencia.

La niña saltó hacia su madre y le dio un beso. En ese instante Yue se desvaneció y, como a los 5 minutos, amaneció.

—Y… ¿Tienes sueño papá? ¿O ayer dormiste durante el día?

—Tengo horriblemente ganas de dormir… ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Se supone que me ven desde arriba.

—Claro que no. De día no podemos ver nada, a menos que nos asomemos desde algún punto de observación, pero a mi madre no le gusta husmear y yo tengo escuela.

Nieve y Sokka siguieron caminando. Dirigiéndose hacia la casa, donde ya las guerreras Kioshy estaban despiertas.

Cada par de guerreras tenía su propia casa. Suki y Ty lee tenían la más grande, de cuatro pisos, donde se suponía que debían de vivir 8 guerreras, pero esa casa sobró y se la dieron a las dos líderes, antes de que Ty lee se fuera con Aang. Sokka iba agarrado de la mano con Nieve.

— ¿Y esa hermosa pequeña? —preguntó Suki.

Sokka dudó. Si decía que era su hija terminaría de partirle el corazón a Suki, cosa que jamás querría hacer, pero por otra parte, si lo negaba heriría a Nieve, haciéndola sentirse mal, optó por hacer lo correcto.

—Es mi hija—dijo él.

—Sé que no entiendes cómo una niña de trece puede ser hija de alguien de 16, pero deja a mi papá dormir y yo te explico, está muy cansado—dijo Nieve.

Sokka le agradeció a la niña y se fue a dormir. Nieve le explicó todo a la guerrera que, al ver que la niña podía desvanecerse y aparecer en otra parte (cosa que la dejó estupefacta) le creyó.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

—Nieve Taisho—Suki iba a presentarse pero ella se adelantó—Y tú eres Suki.

— ¿Quieres venir a entrenar conmigo y las guerreras?

—Claro Suki—la niña sonrió, la pelea era lo suyo.

* * *

— ¡Auch! —gimió una guerrera cuando Nieve la derribó.

La niña de mirada ambarina había vencido a todas las guerreras, Suki incluida.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena?

—En el mundo de los espíritus hay escuelas, una de las materias es el combate… yo soy del grupo de los mejores, junto con mis amigos, ArturoZ4, Maidijunior y Taeyeon. No hay quien nos gane, ni siquiera entre nosotros mismos.

Suki sonrió, la niña comenzaba a agradarle.

* * *

—_Por tu culpa…_

_El chico giró, consternado, solamente para observar a una niña. No. No cualquier niña… era… Era Toph._

—_Por tu culpa…_

_La niña comenzó a acercarse. A la luz de la única vela que iluminaba ese lugar vacío se podía observar la aterradora silueta de Toph, su cara estaba llena de rasguños y de heridas aún sangrantes, y sangre seca, y su cuerpo mostraba notables protuberancias, cicatrices, hendiduras, heridas, sangre… era como una mutación… Su ropa, antes hermosa, ahora sólo eran pedazos de tela curtidos, arañados, manchados de sangre y rotos, que apenas y lograban tapar las partes íntimas de la niña, dejando afuera gran parte de su espalda, llena de latigazos, sus frágiles muñecas con muchos cortes, su abdomen completamente lleno de rasguños, sus hombros ensangrentados y sus piernas llenas de latigazos, sin mencionar sus pies descalzos con pequeñas heridas de las que fluía un líquido rojo… Una imagen muy aterradora de Toph._

— _¡Por tu culpa estoy así!_

El maestro aire despertó con un grito, que sobresaltó a Ty lee.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Aang? —preguntó la acróbata.

—Nada. Sólo fue un mal sueño—Pero el chico seguía con la imagen destrozada y sangrienta de Toph en su mente.

* * *

—Es hora de irnos Nieve.

Las guerreras se despidieron de la niña y de Suki. Cuando llegaron a la casa Sokka las esperaba.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola Nieve, hola Suki—dijo el chico. La guerrera sonrió.

Los tres se sentaron a comer, hablando de la habilidad guerrera de Nieve, y Sokka le explicó a Suki cómo crecían los espíritus, luego retomaron el tema del entrenamiento. Al terminar, Sokka llevó a Nieve a pasear.

— ¡Es estresante! —gritó la niña de repente, sin razón alguna.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sokka.

—Puedo leer las mentes de todo ser vivo no-espiritual excepto la tuya ¡Me estresa!

A Sokka no le sorprendió que su hija pudiera leer mentes, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye, mi madre, Kya, murió. Siempre he estado con la duda… ¿A dónde van los muertos?

—Al mundo espiritual—respondió rápida y evasivamente Nieve, como si allí hubiera algo más profundo… algo más que ir al mundo espiritual… algo aterrador. Pero Sokka no le prestó atención… Él estaba concentrado… Sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería estar con Yue.

* * *

—Adiós Roku—dijo el chico de cabello negro, de ojos rojos y tez blanca*—que te vaya bien.

—Igualmente, ArturoZ4.

—Si quiere me dice Z4.

Roku sonrió.

—Adiós Maidijunior—le dijo Roku a una niña, de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

—Adiós Roku—respondió la niña.

—Y adiós a ti también, Taeyeon—le dijo a otra, que iba al lado de Maidijunior. La chica era rubia y de ojos azules.

—Adiós Roku.

Desde afuera ArturoZ4 las llamó. Las niñas y ArturoZ4 eran grandes amigos. Junto con Nieve, formaban el cuarteto perfecto. ArturoZ4 lucía lo que en la tierra llamaríamos de 16 años, y también en el mundo espiritual **(N/a: Recuerden que a los 12 años comienzan a crecer normalmente por lo que un niño de trece años de la tierra es igual a un niño de trece años espiritual, y así sucesivamente) **pero sólo tenía 1 año, cosa por la que Roku decía que ArturoZ4 no crecería normalmente hasta los 16 años. Maidijunior, la ojiverde, y Taeyeon, la rubia, lucían de acuerdo a su edad espiritual, 1 año, aquí en la tierra lo llamaríamos 12 años.

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué Nieve no ha venido, chicas? —preguntó Z4.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a Roku—dijo Taeyeon.

Maidijunior se acercó al ex-avatar, con el que ya tenía bastante confianza, y le hizo la pregunta.

—Te lo voy a decir nada más porque son sus mejores amigos, tú en especial su mejor amiga. Está en el mundo humano, con su padre, pero no le digas a nadie a parte de tus amigos, que Nieve se puede meter en problemas.

* * *

Cayó la noche.

—Chao, papá—dicho esto Nieve desapareció, completando la luna.

Sokka corrió por las escaleras y subió al último piso, el cuarto, llegó al balcón…

* * *

— ¡Suki!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Yue?!

—Sokka tratará de suicidarse. ¡Ve! ¡Detenlo! No lo puedo hacer yo, no me hará caso… ¡Corre!

La guerrera salió corriendo, esperando llegar antes que fuera tarde…

* * *

Ty lee y Aang acababan de llegar a casa del los Bei Fong.

—Señor Lao Bei Fong, señora Poppy Bei Fong, les presento a la señorita Ty lee.

—Mucho gusto—respondió Lao.

—El placer es mío, señor—dijo Ty lee.

Hubo una amena charla, casi que olvidándose del motivo de la visita de Ty lee. Hablaban de cosas normales, como la situación de las guerreras en esos momentos y esas cosas…

—En estos días hemos entrenado más—comentó la niña de la trenza.

—Eso me parece excelente, Ty lee.

Siguieron charlando así hasta que llevaron la cena. Después de comer, Aang y Ty lee se fueron a dormir.

Con toda la alegría que le había causado la fluida conversación, Aang se había consolado un momento de la situación de Toph… pero los sueños se encargaron de reavivarle el dolor.

—_Por tu culpa…_

_El chico giró y reconoció la misma figura masacrada de Toph, que repetía las mismas palabras que la última vez que soñó con ella._

—_Por tu culpa…_

_Se acercó, al igual que la otra vez, dejando ver su ensangrentada figura._

— _¡Por tu culpa estoy así!_

_No. No era cierto. ¡No podía ser cierto!_

De nuevo despertó _"¿Por qué sigo culpándome por el secuestro de Toph? Yo sé que no es mi culpa… ¿O sí?"_

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cocina, Sokka le había dicho que si tomaba leche podía conseguir dormir así que la buscó. Tomó un poco y observó por la ventana… pero había algo extraño en el estanque… se movía el agua con una prisa endemoniada. Agua. Estanque. Recordó que era época de luna llena así que miró al cielo pero, donde debería estar la lumbrera menor en toda su plenitud, no estaba.

—Yue—susurró, analizando la situación durante unos segundos, luego abrió los ojos como platos— ¡¿Qué rayos le ha pasado a Sokka?!

* * *

En la celda que le había sido asignada, Azula estaba como una loca, golpeando las paredes y a sí misma.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! —Se gritaba— ¿Cómo fue que dejé que ese crío me venciera? ¡Por la dama pintada, tiene 14!

_"Tengo que salir de esta celda de mierda ¡Soy la princesa!" _Seguía dándose golpes contra las paredes hasta que comenzó a dolerle el cuerpo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, pero seguía enojada consigo misma _"¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera en este estado? ¡Se supone que yo debo vengar la derrota de la Nación del Fuego! Ahora estoy sin poderes y en una porquería de celda. Necesito recuperar mis poderes, y rápido"_

— ¡Tonta! —Se dijo— es imposible recuperar los poderes si te los han quitado ¡Argh!

Qué idiota se sentía. Estaba desesperada. Necesitaba escapar. Pero de repente dejó de moverse.

Sonrió. Esa sonrisa macabra, despiadada, solo podía significar algo… algo horrible… que había hallado la manera de escapar y… que buscaría a su padre. Haría que Zuko pagara todo lo que le había hecho a la Nación del Fuego…

* * *

— ¡Zuko! —gritó la maestra agua, dejando caer los platos al suelo. Pero no había llegado a tiempo de detenerlo. Él ya se había enterrado la daga.

Katara corrió hacia él y cogió el agua que estaba derramada en el suelo, comenzó a tratar de curarlo ¡Jamás se perdonaría si Zuko moría!

El agua dejó de brillar… Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Katara movió desesperadamente la cabeza en señal de negación, negación a aceptar que Zuko estuviera muerto. Era ilógico. ¿Lo había salvado de un rayo y no de una simple cortada? Entonces vio que la sangre brotaba en tres partes más. ¡Por los espíritus, se había hecho cuatro cortes para asegurarse de morir!

No… No era posible…

Con una facilidad impresionante levantó al maestro fuego y lo puso en la cama, le tomó el pulso… ¡Su corazón había dejado de latir! Desesperada empleó resucitación, respiración boca a boca. Volvió a tomar el pulso… Nada.

_Zuko…_

_Zuko está…_

_No… imposible…_

_Zuko está muerto._

**CONTINUARÁ**

***Mirar sección "Personajes" de mi perfil**

**Wahahahaha lo corté en la mejor parte. Soy malvada ¡Yeah! Y si quiere saber qué pasó tendrá que esperarse porque en el próximo capítulo no hablaremos de ellos Wahahaha Sino, de Toph y Aang. Será extra-corto (Ya lo escribí) Así que… ¡No se pierda los dos siguientes capítulos de "Recuerdos Perdidos"!**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Nieve Taisho: **Sipi, lo publiqué :P Jajajaja Y ya tuviste tu sorpresa, pero me imagino que estarás llorando Soy malvada Wahahahaha

**ArturoZ4: **Si, así es soy muuuuuuuuuy contradictoria :P Jajaja y si, como viste, lo loca nadie se lo quita :P Te aseguro que lo que pasó era lo que esperabas, eres un Sherlock Holmes ;)

** .334: **Gracias! Aquí esta la conti :)


End file.
